1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal and a connection setup method for use in a wireless network, which simply and easily perform connection setup when a wireless communication device joins the wireless network.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-017521, filed Jan. 29, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, when a communication terminal having a wireless LAN function joins a network (infrastructure network) provided by an access point (hereinafter, abbreviated as AP), it is necessary to perform the setup of a wireless connection and security for the communication terminal. This requires the input of various settings on the communication terminal. Since the performing the setup and inputting are complex, it is particularly difficult for a user unfamiliar with a wireless LAN technology to perform the setup.
To this problem, Wi-Fi Protected Setup™ Specification 1.0 (hereinafter, abbreviated as WPS) has been published as a technology of a wireless LAN standard for easily setting up a wireless connection and security, and making a communication terminal join an infrastructure network. For example, the WPS is available from https://www.wi-fi.org/knowledge_center_overview.php?type=4.
In the WPS, a user is able to perform the setup by pushing a real button or a button on a screen having a GUI function (Graphical User Interface function) in each of an external terminal having a wireless LAN function and desiring to join a network and a communication terminal first joining the network and having a function capable of making the external terminal join the network. IEEE Std. 802.11™-2007 published on http://standards.ieee.org/getieee802/download/802.11-2007.pdf discloses a communication method in an infrastructure mode in which communication is performed through an infrastructure network.